Humiliated Meg Again!
by gdahs
Summary: After the griffin family publish megs diary to the school, its revealed meg loves neil, neil turns her down, also humililating her & meg wants revenge for the griffin family by publishing their secrets, so she becomes the schools journalist & spys on them
1. Chapter 1

**Humiliated Meg Again**

The family is in megs room, lois is reading megs diary to the family

Lois: -and i think i love neil, because i blush everytime i see him

(the whole family bursts inti fits of laughter)

Peter: that is downright disgusting

(the family murmers agreeing)

Stewie: i cannot think how she like him!

Brian: disgusting right

Chris: yeah

Peter: he should know

Lois: YEAH!

Peter: lets publish the page to the school they have a newspaper for the school right

Chris & Stewie: yeah

Brian: alright lets show them it

Lois: wait! we should show them the whooole diary

Chris: YEEAH!

(they agree cheerfully)

**In school  
**

everybody was looking at meg laughing, she turned red, neil walked up to her

Neil: so, meg. i've read the paper! will you go out with me?

Meg: totally yes!(blushes) wait what paper?

Neil: YES! and this, your diary that you published remember?

Meg: OMG! but i will go out with you neil!

Connie: omg gang! its true about the paper! neil goldman asked meg griffin out and she said yes exitedly, i mean how lame can you get!(shouts)

The whole school: YEAH!

Meg: well i dont care i love meg

(everyone gasps)

Neil: you love me! i dont think this is gonna work out me, im turning you down!

Meg: what!

Connie: neil! for turning down meg griffin the loser we wont stuff gravy in your locker for a week!

Neil: great(Walks away)

The whole school: hey lets throw eggs at her everytime we see her for a month

(they murmer in agreement and throw eggs at meg which makes her burst into tears)

**The griffin house**

Meg: did you publish my diary! look at me im covered in eggs!

Lois: eh? whatever!

Stewie: i might kill you tonight!

Brian & chris: please do

Peter: yes stewie kill meg please!

Meg: you published my diary! even neil turned me down and even the teachers threw eggs at me like the students!

Everyone except meg: GO AWAY!

_Authors: please review! :D xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**I shall have my Revange!**

_Megs POV_

i cant believe that my stupid family published my diary! ARGH! IM so angry! and now im here in the shower washing off eggs and other muck i got thrown at me! i just wanna give my stupid family what they had coming but how, how the fuck how?

I'm getting out the shower now, i opened the door and suddenly my dad pushed my head down and farted in my face

Peter: hahahaha, got you now you have to take another shower, hehehehe(runs off)

Me: I HATE YOU!

Peter: hate you too honey(shouts from the bedroom)(he seems sadder for some reason but i dont care)

Argh! i slammed the bathroom door shut, im not having another one again, i'll just use deodrant, a lot! i opened the door again and tripped over someones small leg

Me: ARGGHH! OWWW! WHAT THE HELL

Stewie: haha got you bitch!

Chris: YEAH

Stewie: high five! (chris and stewie high five)

Chris & Stewie: all right see ya later biatch!

Chris: oh and meg, COVER YOURSELF UP(stewie and chris run off)

Me: what? (i look down) oh (i cover my self up and stood up, and ran to my room and slammed the door shut)(i hear someone knock and i open the door cradling my towel around me)

Lois: (knocks) meg, honey. your friends connie and people are here...(laughs) haha couldnt do that with a straight face!

Me: go on(annoyed)

Lois: i tried to april fool you but its so hard to lie to you since you have no friends but i'll think of something(darkly)(mom goes downstairs and i slam the door shut)

They're just soo annoying! i mean my mom tried to april fool me saying i have popular friends are here, how horrible could you get! oh wait, i can hear people in the background!

Stewie: all right, you owe me and chris 100 bucks, we tripped meg over after she got out the shower, so pay up brian!

Chris: YEAH! PAY UP!(stewie stares) we want our money(queitly)

Brian: fine!(gives chris and stewie 1000 bucks then i hear him stamping out the room)

Stewie & Chris: I WANT CANDY! (gasp and look at each other because they want the same thing) YOU TOO! LETS GO TOGETHER! (the front door is heard to slam)

Brian too! i thought he cared about me! (sigh) i guess not. well i better get changed (10mins later)

Me: hey guys(in the kitchen)

Peter: hey(not looking)

Lois: meg could you leave me and peter alone or a minute

Me: sure(i leave and walk in the living room, i wondar where all our stuff has gone, we got no tv or anything but i listen in the background)

Lois: peter, we have to talk about what happened to you when we got burguled

Peter: NO! i dont wanna( like a kid)

Lois: peter! we have to inform the police that the gay guy made out with you! i think its sexual harrasmet!

Peter: RUB IT IN MY FACE DONT YA!(runs off crying) ITS NOT LIKE WE DID IT DIDNT WE!

Lois: its ok peter!(shouts)

OMG! this gave me an idea! spill everyones secrets in this house, give them what they had coming( i twirl my fingers) they'll be sooooo embarrsed, well i will be doing a lot of spying, eavesdropping, i think my first story as a journalist for the school that neil gave to me because he felt sorry for me will be about dad, and the the brugurlary and him forcedly made out with the gay guy or something! ( i cackle a evil laugh making my mom tell me to act like a lady)


End file.
